Winx Club - Episode 619
|pe = The Magic Totem |ne = Stella's Big Party}}Queen for a Day is the nineteenth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx are determined to enter Cloud Tower and lock the Legendarium. But plans are halted when Cloud Tower becomes invisible. Meanwhile, Stella is queen for the day, but the power - and the Legendarium - has gone to her head. Netflix With the Legendarium Key forged and in their hands, the Winx head to Cloud Tower to lock the Legendarium, but Selina is determined to stop them. Plot Outside Cloud Tower, the Trix are giving a physical exam to some witch students (including three previously shown to be accepted, Lazuli, Rhody and Jade) whom are made to fight each other. Their attacks initially all end up backfiring, but the Trix congratulate two of them, Kanika and Veronique, for managing to attack the other three, with Stormy and Darcy noting their similar powers to them. Selina calls them, saying the Winx are on their way. They return to the main office where Darcy uses her powers to cause Cloud Tower to vanish. Confused, the Winx have no choice but to regroup back to Alfea as staying around an invisible Cloud Tower may be too risky. In their dorm room, the girls feel a bit disheartened that they cannot find Cloud Tower. Daphne says they will need all the power they can get, then asks where Stella is. Bloom says she is currently in her room trying out dresses. In her room, Stella is trying to decide what to wear, before getting distracted by Brandon knocking on her door and tumbling down the stairs, getting tangled in a dress. She asks what he is doing there, and he reminds her that today is their anniversary and thought they should do something together. Stella suggests they go to Solaria for the day. Daphne and the remaining Winx are still contemplating on their current problem. Musa suggests finding a good anti-invisibility spell, then Stella comes in with Brandon, suggesting they look for it in the Solarian library, the biggest book archive in the Magic Dimension, but Daphne reminds her that only the King would have access to that. Aisha asks how they could get permission from King Radius, seeing as he has not been very generous to Stella in the past, and Stella simply tells her to leave it to her. On Solaria, Radius holds an audience, stating that today is the day when all three suns of Solaria are in perfect alignment. As the Winx, Brandon, and the Pixies come in, Radius finishes his speech for that day, announcing that he will relinquish his position and duties as king to Stella for that day, much to the girls' shock. Stella will be acting Queen of Solaria, with Radius and Luna as her advisers. Tecna decides to take a picture to commemorate this moment, and takes a rather comical shot of Stella (who is shocked by the flash). Daphne wastes no time and asks Stella for permission to access the Solarian Library, which she of course, grants. The Winx, Brandon and the Pixies all leave, except for Amore, who opts to stick with Stella. In the library, the Pixies levitate the books to Daphne and the Winx to leaf through in order to find what they need. Bloom notices Daphne looking disappointed, and she informs Bloom that the dark magic causing Cloud Tower to be in its stealth mode cannot be nullified with Fairy magic. Tecna brings up that a book she read, which mentions that fairy magic can be enhanced with magic technology, her department. She is unable to do it all alone, however, and sends it to Timmy as well. Back in the throne room, Stella is tasked with listening to the requests of the royal court. Due to her parents' conflicting opinions, Stella is unsure of how to address the issues given to her. Finally, she makes a decree that by law, no one shall come to her unless it is to announce good news or bearing gifts. Radius and Luna chide her for not taking her duties seriously, but Stella brushes it off and tries to liven things up with a disco light party. Brandon comments to Amore that Stella may not have fully read the queen's job description. At Cloud Tower, the Trix and Selina spy on the events through the viewing orb, and Icy plots to use Stella's newfound authority to their advantage. She gets Selina to use the Legendarium for another summoning. Back in the throne room, Stella halts the party and decides to do something else. Luna tries to suggest a few things, but Stella ignores it, saying that would be boring, so on a whim she changes the guardsmen's uniforms to something she likes, though they prove impractical. Amore tries to voice out her concerns that Stella is completely missing the point of her duties. Brandon also reminds Stella that it is still their anniversary but is rethinking it due to the girl's newfound authority. Again, Stella misses the point and conjures up a huge table spread between them, but Brandon said he was hoping for something more private, angering Stella who, again missing the point, believes he is not being appreciative of a queen's gift. At that time, the rest of the Winx and Pixies return from the library and notice the trouble going on. Brandon bluntly states that Stella's royal power has gone to her head. She finally just has everyone leave and she goes off to her room, disappointed that her new queen role was not as fun as she would have thought. At Cloud Tower, Selina finds a passage to use, and summons a dark Magic Mirror to place itself in Stella's room. Stella enters her room and notices it as a floating, gift-wrapped object, which she excitedly unwraps. The mirror suddenly talks to her with enticing words. In the throne room, Radius laments at his daughter's un-queen-like behavior, but Luna says it takes time to adjust to it. Flora says they will try to reason with her, as Brandon scoffs, telling her "good luck with that" before leaving. Stella hangs the dark mirror, then soon gets corrupted by it after kissing it. She then enters the throne room, suddenly decreeing that her parents will be punished for "wasting her me-time", starting with turning Radius mute after he chides her, much to everyone's shock. Bloom tells Stella to stop, as this is not how a queen or a fairy should act. Stella brushes her off and says if they are not with her, she will just get some new friends that understand her, and then teleports the five Cloud Tower witches from earlier into the room. The guards get poised to attack, but are ordered to stand down by Stella. She leaves while telling the witches to "make themselves at home". The Trix and Selina continue watching from the viewing orb. Darcy then declares she will pay a visit to Solaria's palace, but first, she gets Selina to provide her with some power from the Legendarium. Selina then provides her with the powers of a greek goddess. One of the witches transforms the guards into pigs, causing the Winx to transform to fight them. Bloom tells Amore and the other Pixies to find Stella and figure out what corrupted her, then encases Radius and Luna in a protective sphere before fighting the witch students. Daphne reverts the pig guards back and asks them to help fight off the witches, but they are unable to due to Stella's decree, so she just has them at least protect Radius and Luna. In Stella's room, Stella encounters Darcy, who she has welcomed. Brandon catches sight of Darcy and bursts in to attack her, but gets stopped by Stella via a flash flare to the face. Brandon is knocked out and his weapon goes flying out of his hand, which hits and breaks the dark mirror, much to Darcy's horror. With the mirror broken, the dark influence over Stella is cancelled out. Stella is horrified over what has happened and is now angry to see Darcy. The dark witch then swipes Stella's crown and escapes into the Legendarium World, daring Stella to come after her. Stella transforms and follows Darcy. In the Legendarium World, Stella finds herself in a huge labyrinth and met by a masked woman, Ariadne, who tells her that the crown is within the halls. Stella enters the labyrinth, which she finds almost impossible to navigate due to everything looking the same, and soon gets lost. Later, Stella reaches a circular room, where she is found by a minotaur. She is taken by surprise when Ariadne is suddenly behind her, revealing herself to be Darcy. Major Events *Cloud Tower becomes invisible. *Stella becomes the Queen of Solaria for a day. *Selina summons the Magic Mirror and turned Stella into Evil Stella. *Stella accidentally summons the witches from Cloud Tower to crash the party. *Stella transforms and goes into the Legendarium World alone to get her crown back. Debuts *Kanika *Veronique *The Library of Solaria *Magic Mirror *Darcy (as Ariadne) *Labyrinth of the Minotaur *Minotaur Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Brandon *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Selina *Cloud Tower Students **Lazuli **Rhody **Jade **Kanika **Veronique *Luna *Radius *Magic Mirror *Minotaur Spells Used *Gravity Destabilizer - Used by Jade against Kanika, but failed. *Weighing Rock - Used by Veronique against Lazuli. *Magnetic Attraction - Used by Rhody to attract and save Lazuli from falling, but ended up backfiring. *Red Dragon Orb - Used by Bloom to defend King Radius and Queen Luna. *Lilac Vortex - Used by Flora against the Witches. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *Stella is the second Winx to transform and go into the Legendarium World alone. The first was Flora. *This is the second time Cloud Tower becomes invisible. The first time was in "Witches' Revelation". *This episode aired in the US as part of the online 100 episode Fairy-Thon. *This is the first time that Witches of Cloud Tower attack Solaria. *Stella is the fourth Winx to be forcibly turned evil. The first was Bloom (who became Dark Bloom), the second was Roxy (who was possessed by Nebula), the third was Tecna (who was turned into a robot) and the fourth was Musa (who was turned into a Mutant). Mistakes *After colliding into Rhody, Lazuli is missing her forearm wraps. *While talking to Brandon in her room, Stella is wearing her civilian outfit although she was wearing another outfit when she met him. She continues to wear her civilian outfit as they leave the room to talk to the Winx. Magnetic Attraction 3.png|Lazuli missing her forearms wraps. STELLA & BRANDON EP19 1.jpg|Stella is wearing her civilian outfit although she was wearing another outfit. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes